


Sleep now, little spider.....

by Monireh



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Nightmares, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25788841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monireh/pseuds/Monireh
Summary: Ispired by this fanfiction:“Wow. Look at all those stars, kid.”Peter risks tilting his head upwards, drinking in the cool air and feasting his eyes on the heavens.Tony wraps him up in a bear hug, “Alright, you’ve twisted my arm. We can get a closer look, but I don’t wanna hear any Peter Pan songs while we’re up there, we clear?” he says.Before Peter can reply, he feels himself being lifted off the ground, soft curls blowing about in the wind as Tony flies them up until they’re hovering over the trees.”Back to Bed By eccentric_artist_221b
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 78





	Sleep now, little spider.....

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eccentric_artist_221b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eccentric_artist_221b/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Back to Bed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20495846) by [eccentric_artist_221b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eccentric_artist_221b/pseuds/eccentric_artist_221b). 



> This is one of the most precious fanfics I have ever read....go to read it, if you haven’t yet....like seriously, you need to read this😀
> 
> I changed a few details (clothes, trees/buildings etc.), but I hope you don’t mind😊


End file.
